wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyan Wisp
The Cyan Wisp is a type of Wisp which first appeared in both versions of Sonic Colors. They grant Sonic the Cyan Laser Color Power. The Cyan Wisps have two permanently narrowed orange eyes. They possess three tentacles stemming from the head, one of which is shaped like a lightning bolt. They also have a spike-shaped structure pointed backwards, sticking out from their head. The Cyan Wisps have two permanently narrowed orange eyes. They possess three tentacles stemming from the head, one of which is shaped like a lightning bolt. They also have a spike-shaped structure pointed backwards, sticking out from their head. ''Sonic Colors'' In Sonic Colors, when their homeworld was moved to Earth by Doctor Eggman, the Cyan Wisps and the rest of their race were threatened to be enslaved by Eggman, who wanted their Hyper-go-on to control the mind of everyone on Earth. Fortunately, the Cyan Wisps and the rest of their race were all freed thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog. After Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park imploded into a black hole, the Cyan Wisps worked together with the rest of their race in stopping the black hole and succeeded, before returning with their homeworlds to their original place in the universe. ''Sonic Generations'' The Cyan Wisps reappeared in the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations in Tropical Resort, where they would grant Modern Sonic the Cyan Laser. They also appeared in the console/PC version of''Sonic Generations'', but only as a cameo during the ending credits. ''Sonic Lost World'' The Cyan Wisps are set to appear in the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World. They can be used in Windy Hill and Tropical Coast. Cyan Wisps are considered a "special breed" of Wisp. They are very fast and chatty and never seem to stop moving, and can as a result be a bit scatterbrained. As Wisps, the Cyan Wisps are able to float in midair at will, which serve as their main method for movement. They can also move very fast, and are almost as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog is. The Cyan Wisps are able to generate and store their own unique variant of a powerful energy known as Hyper-go-on inside their own bodies, which is their life source. It is unclear to what extent they can use their own Hyper-go-on, through they have been shown being able to use it to revert Nega-Wisps back to normal, carry objects through levitation and teleport objects. The Cyan Wisps are able to enter the body of other beings, as if they are intangible, and lend their Hyper-go-on to the being in question. In Sonic's case, when using a Cyan Wisp's Hyper-go-on, it transforms him into the Cyan Laser, which allows Sonic to move at lightning speed and attack enemies in a zigzag pattern, and as well reflect off mirrors and other surfaces to control his direction. In the Wii version of the game, the Cyan Laser is the first Color Power to be encountered in the game. It is first used by Sonic in Tropical Resort Act 1. The Cyan Wisp is the only Wisp other than the Green Wisp to have a fin-like structure on its head. The Cyan Wisp bears a striking resemblance to the White Wisps. Aside from Terminal Velocity, the Cyan Wisp appears in at least one Act in every location in the Wii version of Sonic Colors. It shares this trait with the Purple Wisp. This is one of the four Wisps to appear in Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, and Sonic Lost World, the others being the White Wisp, the Orange Wisp, and the Red Wisp. The Cyan Wisp has a similar appearance to the Ivory Wisp from Sonic Lost World. Category:Wisps Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Generations Category:Sonic Lost World